<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Streamers Do Like Being Watched, After All. by A_Weird_Saxon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501889">Streamers Do Like Being Watched, After All.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weird_Saxon/pseuds/A_Weird_Saxon'>A_Weird_Saxon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Cock Slapping, Condom to Condomless, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filming, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, Older Man/Younger Woman, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, ball worship, consensual cuckolding, musk kink, solo masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weird_Saxon/pseuds/A_Weird_Saxon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dae-hyun always had a very particular interest, seeing his girlfriend Hana get plowed.  And luckily for him she’s always had a crush on Jack Morrison.  It doesn’t take much to get him involved.  Fun ensues!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dae-hyun/Hana "D.Va" Song, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hana "D.Va" Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Streamers Do Like Being Watched, After All.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a couple of important things.  Yes I know Jack is gay in canon, but in my defense that wasn’t public knowledge until much later.  And in the time before that announcement I went “Oh yeah, Soldier 76 is definitely D.va’s daddy” and haven’t changed my stance on that.  </p>
<p>Second this starts in media res.  I’ll definitely add to it and will include a chapter explaining how they all came to their particular agreement. </p>
<p>Third is enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Overwatch base in Gibraltar, Dae-hyun was absent mindedly working on a rather menial mechanical task. The mechanic was hastedly transferred to the newly opened base upon the demand of Hana Song. She insisted that he needed to come to service her mech after missions, and stood her ground when Overwatch’s mechanics balked at the perceived implication of their incompetence. The petty standoff was only broken by the intervention of Winston and the returned Strike Commander Jack Morrison, as they both realized that it was a small price to pay to get D.va as an Overwatch agent.</p>
<p>It did make Dae-hyun’s relationship with the other mechanics quite frosty, but coming along with his childhood friend and secret girlfriend Hana made it all worth it. All though when she was on a mission, as she was right now, made his life rather uneventful. Most of the work around the facility was “being worked on by another mechanic” and he never tried to push them on that, already sick of their attitudes. A sympathetic Torbjörn issued him a pity project, a small, backup power cell for Angela’s Caduceus Staff.</p>
<p>That was the task he worked on when he received the message he was waiting as he aimlessly checked the connectors. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he read the illuminated words on the screen.</p>
<p>Hana❤️<br/>
<em>Hey!</em> <em>Just</em> <em>got</em> <em>into</em> <em>the</em> <em>hotel</em> <em>and</em> <em>settled</em> <em>down</em>, <em>are</em> <em>you</em> <em>ready</em> <em>for</em> <em>some fun?</em></p>
<p>Dae-hyun quickly texted back an affirmative, before he jumped from the workstation, only slightly worried about the thought of an annoyed Angela as he all but sprinted back to his room.</p>
<p>Not wanting to keep Hana waiting he hastily undressed, remaining in his boxers before taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Dae-hyun started a video call with his girlfriend.</p>
<p>The seconds dragged on, each one seeming longer and longer. His heart beating faster with the anticipation of what Hana could be doing instead of answering his call. Dae-hyun’s mind eagerly supplied the possibilities, his already erect cock throbbing against its cloth prison. It remained unattended to, however. He wanted to share any sexual acts with his girlfriend Hana. His phone beeped in acceptance and his burning fantasies were only fueled by Hana’s adorable face filling his phone’s screen.</p>
<p>“Dae-hyun! It’s so good to see you!” The top of the line phone Hana got for him made it seem that her voice came through right in front of him, instead of the long distance she actually was from him.</p>
<p>“Hana! Man, am I happy to see you too.” His voice was dripping with his arousal.</p>
<p>After simply staring into each other’s eyes, content with the knowledge that they were both okay, the two lovebirds quickly engaged in checking in on each other. Yes she was healthy, yes her fellow agent was the same, no the mission wasn’t dangerous after all. Talon must have figured out that Overwatch moved into the area and scrapped their mission, leaving them with nothing to do in Berlin. Once his questions were exhausted, Hana began her own interrogation. Yes the base was safe, yeah the mechanics were still giving him shit, oh please Hana don’t get involved it’ll only make things worse, no I wasn’t in the middle of anything important (oh man Dae-hyun got more worried about Angela finding out he ditched the work on her staff).</p>
<p>The small talk would have continued for quite some time as Hana always waited for him to ask the most important question. “So, Hana. Is… uh, he okay?” He asked, a light blush forming on his cheeks and cock throbbing again.</p>
<p>A blush reciprocated on Hana’s cheeks as her lips slipped into her trademark, confident as all hell grin. “Oh? Going to that already Dae-hyun? Couldn’t talk to your girlfriend for any longer?”</p>
<p>Dae-hyun’s blush deepened as he sheepishly shook his head.</p>
<p>“Well,” Hana impishly began, “Maybe if you ask more clearly I’ll decide if we can get to that.”</p>
<p>His body instantly stiffened as he fixed his posture to comply with the implications of her demand. Coughing to clear his throat, Dae-hyun began, “How is Mr. Morrison doing?”</p>
<p>Cute, girly giggles rang through the speakers of his phone as Hana obviously enjoyed how quickly he changed his tone. She turned her eyes up and put her index finger on her lips in perhaps the most exaggerated thinking motion Dae-hyun ever saw, tapping her lips and letting out a long “hmmmm”. “Well, I think you asked well enough”, Hana began as her eyes drew back to Dae-hyun’s, “but I think you should ask him directly.”</p>
<p>Without waiting to hear Dae-hyun’s reply, Hana slowly tilted her phone to her left, sweeping across the opulent hotel room to show Jack Morrison sitting much like Dae-hyun was. Sitting on the edge of the king sized bed, hands on his defined thighs. Spread open to better display the only piece of clothing he wore, a pair of tight boxer briefs that struggled to contain his cock.</p>
<p>Confidence was etched on every inch of Jack’s face, Dae-hyun couldn’t miss it. He tried to reach that level as he steeled himself to ask, “How are you doing, Strike Commander.” He failed, of course. Jack’s level of self assurance never wavered from its lofty heights, even during the worst times.</p>
<p>“Hana and I are fine.” Jack said with a smile, pointedly bringing up Dae-hyun’s girlfriend while answering his question.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun couldn’t hold Jack’s gaze for long, blushing again and looking off to the side. He was only rescued by Hana’s cheerful voice ringing through the speakers as she turned her phone back towards her face.</p>
<p>“Oh! I can’t believe that I haven’t shown you our hotel room yet! It’s suuuper nice.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe it. She was teasing him, withholding what he wanted, pulling him and herself away from Jack to show Dae-hyun something as banal as the hotel room they were staying in.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, yeah, I’d love to see it” Dae-hyun half lied. He actually wanted to see the room, just not right now. He desperately wanted to see something else.</p>
<p>Giggling, Hana touched something on her phone and the camera flipped to the front of the phone. A modern set of dressers filled Dae-hyun’s screen, lined neatly against the wall. Sleek and black, three rows of drawers seemed enough to handle most travelers’ clothing needs. A painting of something hung above it, it’s content not fully grasped as he never really got modern art. To be fair, his mind was a bit preoccupied on other things.</p>
<p>Hana must have deemed that piece of furniture unimportant enough to not even comment on it, moving to the perpendicular wall and putting the TV in frame. “As you know, this is the most important part of any room”, she began “well, at least to me.” She added that clarification with a sly giggle, sweeping down to show that her personal laptop resting on the black table in front of the large TV. Multiple cords ran from the pink computer, hooking it up to the currently “off” big screen.</p>
<p>He was so fired up that it took him a bit to not only realize that her laptop was “on” but there was a paused video on full screen. Dae-hyun’s eyes widened when he noticed what video Hana had paused. His naked girlfriend was on his bed, her ass up enticingly and her face buried in the bedding. However it wasn’t him holding her ass up by her hips, the man’s hands far larger and defined. It was a video he was intimately familiar with, having been the cameraman of Hana and Jack’s first filmed fuck. He would have been intimately familiar with it even if he didn’t film it, every time Hana was away from the base he’d watch it intensely. Several times if he could get away from his responsibilities. The particular scene was Hana taking Jack’s cock for the first time in the video, slowly easing his condom clad cock into her, Hana burying her face and grasping at the bedding as she tried to deal with the intruding member.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun was well on his way of fantasizing about Hana’s throaty moans and Jack’s deep grunts, his free hand moving to stroke his re-hardened penis through his boxers. His erection had flagged a bit during Hana’s impromptu hotel tour but this had riled him up perfectly. Closing his eyes Dae-hyun delved deeper into replaying the film, spreading his legs further open and rubbing his cock harder.</p>
<p>“The bathroom’s great too! Wait till you see how large the shower is.”</p>
<p>His girlfriend’s voice drew him out of his mind, realizing that he’d completely ignored her as she previewed the rest of her room. Cursing quietly, Dae-hyun refocused back on her tour. Hoping that she wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t paying attention to her for several minutes. Though the possibility of what she could think up as a suitable punishment excited him.</p>
<p>Having Hana explain and show off the less interesting parts of her room didn’t excite him much, but he loved Hana’s creativeness. Of denying him the sights he desperately wanted to experience. But the prospect of seeing the bathroom offered him the possibility of imagining what she and Jack could do.</p>
<p>Those thoughts were quickly overwritten with the view of the bathroom floor. Discarded clothes were strewn all over the tile floor, very clearly a man’s and a woman’s. His heart raced as he surveyed the carnage, they had to be Jack’s and Hana’s, there was no other explanation. And as the camera put the middle of the pile in focus a pair of panties on top, as if signifying the last of his girlfriend’s inhibitions. That wasn’t all, heart pounding so hard it felt that it was in his head as his mind processed that the panties were the pair that he gave Hana for Valentines’ day.</p>
<p>“Ah fuck.” Dae-hyun couldn’t keep that from slipping out of his lips. Hand flying off his cock as he came dangerously close to cumming. The revelation simultaneously, unbelievably turned him on and left him a bit betrayed. In all of their discussions about boundaries he’d kept mum on the topic of Jack and Hana fucking without him around. He didn’t know how he’d feel about it, them finishing a training session before sneaking off into a closet so Jack could indulge in her tight, teen body. His girlfriend’s body. Without him there to make sure everything was okay and of course to watch. But the more he thought on it as Hana’s teasing discription of the flooring bounced off his unhearing ears it dawned that he hadn’t expressly forbade them from having sex without his knowledge. That he unintentionally left it unsaid, wanting them to cross that bridge and fuck like wild animals.</p>
<p>When Hana moved over to the shower he’d tried to calm himself down, cock throbbing wildly as he couldn’t stop thinking about Jack fucking Hana over the sink she just showed him. “Look how big this thing is! It could easily fit two people in it,” Hana began, before her face suddenly filled Dae-hyun’s phone. “Maybe even three people if we really tried.” She added cheekily, her face flush and eyes slightly lidded. Dae-hyun couldn’t believe how talented his girlfriend was, this whole scenario she concocted was perfectly designed to get him absolutely floored.</p>
<p>Just like him Hana was at the end of her rope. Dae-hyun had seen that look on her face plenty of times, her desperate for cock, be it his or Jack’s. He knew that her pussy must have been dripping all over the bathroom floor, possibly staining the clothes littering it. They stared into each other’s eyes, an unspoken agreement between the two horny teens.</p>
<p>“I think Jack’s wanted long enough.” Dae-hyun began, blushing a little harder while mentioning the older man in the other room.</p>
<p>“You’re right, he has.” Hana said, smiling at his backhanded way of admitting how horny they were. “I love you.” She continued as she began walking, keeping her eyes locked with Dae-hyun.</p>
<p>“I love you too Hana.” He reciprocated, unable to prevent the goofy smile on his face. They held their gaze as she walked from the bathroom to what Dae-hyun assumed was in front of Jack.</p>
<p>He didn’t have to assume for long, Jack’s deep voice rang out, “Sounds like you two had fun.”</p>
<p>Hana gave a wink to Dae-hyun before responding. “Oh I think Dae-hyun had a blast, he’s always so interested in bathrooms.” She added teasingly, before casting her eyes up away from the phone to look at Jack. It had to be Jack, his girlfriend’s eyes lidding and her biting her bottom lip seductively. “Maybe he can tell us why.”</p>
<p>Fuck he loved how much she got into this, his blood pumping at the thought of him fumbling through asking if they fucked before calling him. If she hadn’t he would have immediately ended the whole affair, but Hana jumped feet first and never looked back. Dae-hyun was sure that if he suggested anyone else besides Jack Morrison she'd have balked at the proposition. Not insulting his tastes or being angry with him, but simply refusing out of disinterest. However with her hunky crush? She was good with getting down with him.</p>
<p>Hana turned around, the background changing suddenly as it became the side of the bed. Jack’s large knees and muscular calves framing the sides of the image, his girlfriend taking her place in between his tree trunk-like legs. He noticed that Hana was as naked as Jack’s lower legs were, her petite breasts as adorable as ever. Sighing contently, she rubbed her face against his left calf, playing into her cat marketing, only stopping short of purring. She looked directly into Dae-hyun’s eyes before opening her mouth and slowly, deliberately dragging her small tongue along one of the contours of Jack’s calf. Giving a little moan at the taste of his sweat accumulated over a long day of patrolling for Talon agents. As she finished her lick, Hana turned back to his calf, giving the heavily packed body part a feather light kiss.</p>
<p>“Just look at how muscled he is”, Hana began, “perfect for throwing around a tiny slut like me.” To emphasize her point, she snuck her free arm around his leg. Wrapping around the back of it and squeezing her face against it, showing how thick his leg was compared to her skinny arm. “Then, again. You are very familiar with how he manhandles me”. Hana teased.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun couldn’t stop the throaty moan that escaped from him. He tried to refrain from touching himself until Hana began pleasuring Jack. Tried to have some restraint as he couldn’t last as long as the grizzled soldier. He failed tonight, as he did most times, his hand already down his boxers and grasping his hard as steel cock. Pumping it slowly, edging himself, putting out the best effort to not cum before Jack did.</p>
<p>He’d fail of course. As he always did. Those tests they did on Jack must have drastically increased his sexual stamina like it did his regular stamina. The man was a machine, fucking Hana through multiple mind numbing orgasms and even more of Dae-hyun’s own, before cumming himself. The perfect bull for his girlfriend, often fucking her until Dae-hyun was so spent he couldn’t even get hard anymore at the sight.</p>
<p>The international idol gave her distant boyfriend a cheeky smile, raising the arm that held her phone up to get the rest of Jack’s lower body in frame. His muscular thighs connecting to his broad crotch would have dominated the center of Dae-hyun’s phone, if not for the unmistakable bulge straining against his tight boxer briefs. Jack’s almost impossibly long cock snaking down the thigh connected to the calf Hana was currently snuggling into. The implication not lost on the very horny mechanic, nor lost to Hana based on the devilish tint her smile now had.</p>
<p>Hana slid her body up his calf until her head was in the center of Jack’s crotch, face equal to his cock. She switched her phone to her left hand, as she kept that arm around his left leg. Giving her boyfriend an angle that showed off the size of Jack’s dick compared to her head. Dae-hyun’s hand pumped his cock a little faster as he saw the absolute want in his girlfriend’s eyes, staring not at him but directly at Jack’s intimidating bulge.</p>
<p>Fingers lightly traced across that bulge, starting at the tip and slowly down towards the base, before putting her hand back on the middle and grasping as much of his cock as she could. Even though half of the throbbing organ was blocked by being trapped against Jack’s leg Hana had trouble getting her hand around it. Giving it a little shake as she did her best to emphasize the sheer size of the thing.</p>
<p>“Look at the fucking size of this thing”, Hana said, looking back at Dae-hyun, taking her hand off of it as Jack’s cock started to pulse angrily against his boxer briefs. “My boyfriend did such a wonderful job finding the biggest, fattest cock for his tiny girlfriend to try and take. Over and over again. Stretching out her tight pussy to its breaking point as he pounds it in her without caring if she can fit it.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck Hana”, Dae-hyun groaned, stopping his hand before he spent himself all over the inside of his boxers at his girlfriend’s expertly chosen words. They weren’t all true, though. All the things she said about Jack’s size were but he was always the gentlest with Dae-hyun’s girlfriend. Their first time he took almost three minutes to fully hilt himself, easing himself in while he and Dae-hyun cooed assurances the whole time.</p>
<p>As she turned away from her boyfriend to look back at Jack’s dick, she pulled her hand away. Not abandoning her stud, she simply wanted to not have anything in her way before she slammed her face against his clothed cock. Her action surprised both men, Dae-hyun gritting his teeth to try and not cum before Hana even got Jack’s cock out of his underwear, and the usually quiet Jack groaning at her shamelessness.</p>
<p>That wasn’t even the beginning of the teen’s shamelessness. She moved her nose to the pre cum stain at the tip of Jack’s cock, before taking a deep sniff. One of the ugliest noises you could ever hear out of a person came out of Hana’s mouth, so enamoured with his scent that she doubled down, taking several more lungfuls of the smell that drove her nuts. It was a common noise to the three people assembled, one that they kept secret as D.va couldn’t allow that noise to become public. Her carefully cultivated persona would be ruined if her legions of fans knew the sounds she made when she drank deeply of the musk of war hero Jack Morrison.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun’s phone was currently on his bed. He’d lost another test he liked to engage himself with, keeping his boxers on until Jack’s took his off. But right now both of his hands were furiously tugging them down his legs as he stood up. The incessant sniffs from his girlfriend continued to ring clear as day by the speakers on his phone behind him, the quality so high that he could swear Hana was sniffing the fifty seven year old man’s cock directly behind them.</p>
<p>“Well, since my boyfriend couldn’t help himself. I think it’s time to free that sweaty monster. What do you think, Jack?”</p>
<p>Shit, Hana must have looked back to her phone and noticed his ceiling instead of his face. Sighing, Dae-hyun threw his useless boxers to a corner of his room before picking his phone up and sheepishly meeting her gaze.</p>
<p>Grinning back at Dae-hyun, Hana asked Jack, “Do you mind doing the honors, Jack? My hands are a little full.” Shaking her phone and his cock a bit to drive that point home.</p>
<p>Jack’s deep voice rang through Dae-hyun’s phone as a slow chuckle. “You’d have to let go of my leg first. And then ask properly.” His natural cadence served him well as a leader, and even better in the bedroom, brooking no argument from girlfriend or boyfriend.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun’s ears perked up at what Jack told her to do. This was far beyond what they’ve done in the past, Jack never ordered Hana to basically beg for his cock before. Ears weren’t the only thing perking for Dae-hyun, however, his cock bouncing up at what they had in store.</p>
<p>Winking yet again at her love, Hana gave the cock she was currently nuzzling a quick peck before unfurling herself from Jack’s leg. The feed got messy before it set on a from below angle up towards Dae-hyun’s naked girlfriend. She must have braced it against the bottom of the hotel bed in order to free her hands, showing off her taut teen body. Dae-hyun noticed that it had been over thirty minutes since they started and he was just now seeing his girlfriend in all her unclothed glory. The workout regime that Jack had started her on had just begun to pay off, her arms and midriff having slight muscles showing. Her petite breasts presented enticingly for her boyfriend and bull, nipples clearly hard even from the awkward angle. And D.va’s classic face marks weren’t on her face, but on her body’s natural descent to her pussy, as if pointing to her eager hole.</p>
<p>Getting up from her hunched over position, Hana put her legs out in front of her and hands behind in a sort of crab position. Dae-hyun head craned forward to better see his girlfriend’s had-to-be dripping pussy, but he didn’t have to waste the effort. The entire time her eyes were fixed above her phone, looking directly at Jack. “Absolutely Jack!” Hana began eagerly. She then spread her legs further open and with her right hand, used two fingers to open wide her pussy, her vaginal fluids seeping out in an almost constant stream onto the expensive carpet. “Please, can you free that massive bitchbreaker from that teasingly tight prison?” Jack’s silence only amplified Dae-hyun’s almost pained groans that both of them must have heard. As if spurned by her boyfriend’s pitiable noise, Hana started to thrust her abdomen up towards Jack. “Come on Da~ddy,” Hana begged, stretching out the “a” in her favorite title for Jack. “I need to feel that pussy ruining meat rod slamming against my womb!”</p>
<p>If Dae-hyun clenched his teeth any harder, he was sure to shatter every last one of them. Concentrating so intensely that he barely registered Jack moving behind his girlfriend until he moved Hana’s hand away from her pussy, replacing it with his own. He began to rub two fingers flat against it, coating it with her juices, with Hana moaning appreciatively, before showing the digits to the camera. “Damn, I don’t think we need you to eat her out until she’s wet enough to take me” Jack teased as he opened his index and middle finger to show Hana’s natural lubrication connected to both fingers.</p>
<p>As Jack stood back up, apparently satisfied with Hana’s performance, Dae-hyun noticed that Jack had readjusted himself so that his cock didn’t snake down his leg. Instead it tented his boxer shorts, bunching it out so much that the elastic band in the front no longer touched him. Hana, grinning from ear to ear, got up from her stance and kneeled with her back towards Jack, craning her head back to look up towards her daddy.</p>
<p>The generally stoic man looked quite smug, pleased with how all this was going. Knowing that he had the teen lovers’ rapt attention Jack eased his thumbs into his waistband. Slowly pulling the tight boxer briefs down, dragging out the reveal for as long as he could. Dae-hyun could see Hana’s breathing quicken, her chest expanding and contracting as she was as desperate as he was to see Jack’s dick.</p>
<p>They didn’t have to wait long, the boxer briefs couldn’t handle Jack’s cock any longer. Flipping over the elastic band, the veiny fuckstick slapped against Hana’s forehead with a meaty “thwap!”, its head protruding past her head. She instinctively sniffed deeply of his unobstructed masculine scent, causing Jack’s cock to throb angrily and a thick drop of pre to splat in between Hana’s breasts. Her tongue lapping out in an attempt to get the delicious treat.</p>
<p>That was the final straw. Dae-hyun couldn’t control himself any longer, seizing his cock and masturbating furiously. “I’m cumming!” He almost screeched it out. It was lightning fast, his hand not stopping as he came, hard. Shooting long strands of his now wasted genetic material all over the cold floor in front of the mechanic. Hana’s sly smile only floored him more, jerking the last few drops out to join the others. Only noticing that he forgot to get tissues before once he was fully spent.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Dae-hyun thought to himself, “How am I this fucking horny?” He never came this quickly, usually able to last until Hana started to suck Jack off. But as Hana nuzzled into the natural space between a cock and balls, letting the massive slab of meat drape over her small face, Dae-hyun had a life changing realization. He fantasized that his girlfriend was inhaling the scent of a man who fucked her without her boyfriend knowing about it. Hell, he didn’t even know if Jack bothered to wear a condom, possibly pounding that tight twat raw. Carelessly dumping his seed into international star D.va’s fertile womb. And he fucking loved that thought, grinning wildly as he told them both that he needed to clean up.</p>
<p>He did so quickly, plugging his phone in so it would charge, and walking over to the small bathroom in his room. Gathering a few paper towels he headed back to the area in front of his bed. He bent down to wipe up his semen before it dried out and stained the floor. Some garbled words came through from his phone, nothing discernible but it was enough to kick Dae-hyun into high gear. Not even bothering to spray it down with any clearer, he laid down on his bed and grasped his phone.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, baby. We took advantage of your break to change things up a bit.” Hana began before Dae-hyun could fully process what he saw. They must have gotten a tripod out and set Hana’s phone up on it, based on the angle of the image and because she held no phone in her hand. Jack laid back on the bed, arms propping him up and feet firmly planted on the floor. Hana was perpendicular to him on the bed, on her side with her elbow set against the bedding across from Jack’s six pack. Smiling dreamily at what was directly in front of her face, her daddy’s fat cock, her other hand grasped at the base to keep it standing tall.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun could tell how horny his girlfriend was. She skipped all the usual vocal worship and began to give it long licks across the top of the shaft. Moaning at its deep masculine flavor mixed with the sweat from a long day. Dae-hyun’s mind added that she loved the taste of her and Jack’s fluids mixed as well, after a marathon long fuck session behind her boyfriend’s back. His hand wrapped around his own cock, back to full mast, and tried to stroke it in time to Hana’s loving licks.</p>
<p>Turning her face to expose her cheek, Hana began to slap Jack’s girthy cock against it. Being as quiet as a mouse so that the meaty sound echoed loud and clear for all to hear. She met Dae-hyun’s eyes, keeping eye contact as she now slapped it all over her face. Her tongue hanging out and drooling slightly, not caring about her own saliva getting slimed over the face that hundreds of millions adored. She slowed them down, bringing Jack’s cock so it was parallel to his body before having it crash against her face. The sheer mass of the fat dick impacting her face forced her to flinch and blink with each blow.</p>
<p>Jack moved for the first time. He must have not liked her moving back after each strike, leaning forward and placing his hand on the back of her head. Making sure that she would experience the full weight of his cock as she hit her own face with it. “Good girl,” he cooed, Hana squealing at his praise and slapping it faster, “Good girl.” Her body fidgeting now, squirming as she wanted to feel its weight in her, slamming against her cervix. Each slap flung saliva off of it, both phones’ camera and video quality good enough so the fluid flew clearly onto Hana’s adorable face.</p>
<p>With one last slap, Hana kept the throbbing pillar of flesh against the bridge of her nose. Placing her chin directly on the bush of white pubic hair, she grinned at her phone, showing Dae-hyun what he already knew but loved to see anyways, how many inches Jack’s cock towered over her head. She shifted her body so her petite breasts squished up against Jack’s rock hard abs, freeing her other arm to reach down and cup his hefty, hanging ballsack. Palming them gently, much to Jack’s vocal pleasure, her small hands served to emphasize how large they were. How full, how packed they were with his sperm, eagerly waiting to be released into some lucky woman.</p>
<p>She shimmied her way forward, dropping his cock so it gutted out towards the camera, the blood pumping through the massive thing keeping it aloft. Wrapping her arm around his thigh, her head now hung off his body and she swung her lithe body so it was entirely on top of Jack’s. The dainty hand slowly brought his sac up to her nose, before craning her head to bury it into his wrinkly flesh. Rolling it against her nostrils, moaning obscenely as her favorite smell must have overloaded her senses.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun’s hand moved faster along his turgent cock, fueled by how much his girlfriend loved Jack’s nuts. Watching her dainty nose disappear, sandwiched by his hairy sac as she huffed deeply of his raw, masculine scent. She always adored worshiping a man’s sac, her slurping Dae-hyun’s nuts was some of his favorite sexual moments shared between the two, so when Jack and her got together for the first time she almost fell over herself to give his low hanging balls a tonguebath. Dae-hyun closed his eyes and simply listened to his girlfriend’s desperate sniffs of another man’s veril testicles.</p>
<p>A loud slap shattered the quiet atmosphere, Dae-hyun’s eyes opening and Hana’s head snapping up from her loving embrace of Jack’s balls. “How is your ass this fat, Hana? All that junk food you eat must go straight to it.” Jack said, far cruder than he usually was, while his hands groped Hana’s surprisingly large ass. Hana’s eyes began to flutter, Jack’s forceful assault on her butt forced her to grind up and down his chest. Another hard smack against her soft ass, “I don’t think I told you to stop.”</p>
<p>“AHH! S-sorry daddy.” Hana quickly apologized, diving her head back down to where she held his sac, however this time she brought them to her mouth. She focused on the closest orb, lapping her tongue against the sweaty flesh, moaning again at the exquisite taste. Dae-hyun intensely stared at his girlfriend, watching her clean half of Jack’s sac, jerking himself off even faster at her complete degeneracy. The lapping at Jack’s testicle didn’t last long once all the taste was consumed, Hana then took it into her mouth. Rolling it around and sucking on it almost maniacally, his deep groans and bouncing cock only served to spur her on further.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Jack gave a much more playful slap to Hana’s rump. “It’s time, I’m ready.” He rather ominously said.</p>
<p>Hana brought her head up to look up at Dae-hyun, bringing Jack’s ball up with that motion, stretching his ballsack slightly. The orgasm that hit Dae-hyun wasn’t that long ago but all of this was edging him closer to another one. His girlfriend’s face was a mess, Jack’s white ball hairs and her own saliva plastered all over it. Eyelids lidded, eyes unfocused, her entire face flushed. Dae-hyun wouldn’t be surprised if her pupils turned to hearts if they could. With a loud, wet “Pop!” Hana let Jack’s nut fall out of her mouth. So fogged in her adoration that she sat unmoving for a few moments, panting heavily, before swinging her body off of Jack’s and walking off screen.</p>
<p>Her departure confused Dae-hyun, he couldn’t think of any reason as to why she wouldn’t continue. Rustling came from off screen, Hana obviously looking for something and Dae-hyun assumed that she was getting a prop of some sort. Jack sat up, staring at Hana while Dae-hyun couldn’t see her, eyes clearly devouring her teen body. As he was on the only thing of interest on screen, Dae-hyun couldn’t help but observe him. Looking at his scars crossing his flesh, how muscular his body was, his slightly twitching cock silently intimating what was due for Dae-hyun’s girlfriend.</p>
<p>“These took forever to find, did you try and hide them, Jack?” Hana asked only slightly accusatively, as she walked into frame holding a roll of a dozen or so condoms.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Dae-hyun was so consumed by his fantasies that he forgot that the three of them agreed that Jack would have to wear a condom when fucking his girlfriend. Instead of being ashamed he only felt disappointment. Disappointment as Hana got back onto the bed to Jack’s left, tearing a condom off the roll and unceremoniously ripping the pack open.</p>
<p>Looking up at Jack, Hana asked, “How do you want me to put it on? With my mouth or my hands?”</p>
<p>Jack reached down and cupped her face with his hand, caressing her cheek. “With your hands, I don’t want to wait.”</p>
<p>Smiling wildly, her eyes never left his as she expertly placed the condom on his leaking cock head. They hadn’t had more than 5 sessions together but with the sheer amount of condoms he went through she didn’t even need to look at what she was doing. Using both hands to get his cock covered as fast as she could, biting her lip and speeding up as Jack clapped a hand against a bare asscheek. Once his massive cock was contained by the pink latex, Hana grasped the back of Jack’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Immediately surrendering to his tongue jamming down her throat while slowly jerking him off, Jack’s hips thrusting in time.</p>
<p>Jack had to put a hand on her chest and push her away to unlock their lips, strands of spit connecting their mouths, Hana pouting at the loss of her daddy’s lips. “How do you want me to fuck her.” He growled, not even looking at Dae-hyun as he commanded him to tell him how he wanted his girlfriend fucked.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun didn’t waste a second, he knew what position he wanted Hana in even before they called him. “Please place her on her side facing me with her left leg over your shoulder, sir.” As he informed Jack, he stopped his hand on his cock. He desperately wanted to be able to last as long as Jack.</p>
<p>A wolfish grin quickly spread across the old soldier’s face, obviously liking what the mechanic offered. “Well Hana, how do you like what your boyfriend suggested? How he wants to see my cock pounding that teen cunt?” Jack teased, caressing her cheek again.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck that sounds so hot daddy, please listen to him.” Hana begged, nuzzling into his calloused hand.</p>
<p>Not wasting a second Jack roughed seized Hana’s body, manhandling her into Dae-hyun’s preferred position. Tugging her heel onto his shoulder as he kneeled on the bed, her lower leg bent around his right leg. Jack staring deeply into Hana’s eyes, his lust for her pouring out of them, even though her gaze was locked dreamily on her daddy’s cock. Wanting to give her a show, he used his hips to slap his fat cock against her taut stomach. Giving the young lovers a visual representation of how deep he was going to get into Hana’s body. A happy moan slipping out of her as Jack’s hand firmly grasped one of her petite breasts, palming it roughly.</p>
<p>The aggressive handling of his girlfriend was unusual by Jack’s standards, he generally liked to keep things slow and intimate. However, the change of demeanor was very welcome to Dae-hyun, the sheer discrepancy of size between Jack and Hana had fueled some rather intense fantasies for him that merely stayed as such. Hana’s withholding of her touch coupled with her expert acting must have lit something within the older man. With Jack changing his hips movements to slowly spread the frontmost part of her lips with his dick and Hana moving her own hips in concert, this was quickly becoming something he dreamed of.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Jack pulled his hips back, letting go of Hana’s tit as he grasped the base of his own cock and dug the tip into her mound. With her beloved cock out of sight, Hana’s eyes locked with Jack’s. Always wanting to look deep into them as he stuffed her for the first time.</p>
<p>“F-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Hana panted out obscenities, Jack’s giant cock stretching her sopping wet hole wider than anything else. The pleasure was obvious by how wide her eyes got, loving how it forced her tight tunnel to accommodate his girth, her walls being molded to his shape alone.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun’s hand stroked down his cock slowly, trying to imitate his girlfriend’s pussy grasping Jack’s cock as he fed it into her. The whole scenario was perfect to him, the two utterly lost in their own world, Dae-hyun not even there in person or in their minds in that moment. Only Jack feeding more and more of his pink clad cock into her outmatched pussy mattered to Hana, and Hana’s tight hole trying to wring all of his semen out of him meant anything to the old soldier.</p>
<p>Hana’s body started to tremble as Jack hit that very specific spot with a little over half of his dick remaining, Dae-hyun’s hand hitting the base of his own cock, showing off how much more of a man Jack was. How much more Jack could blow his girlfriend’s mind.</p>
<p>“God how are you always this tight? I fuck you for hours and you always feel like I’m fucking you for the first time.” Jack bragged, easing in slightly. He always took his time when reaching this point, not wanting to overwhelm the poor teen too quickly. Again, the dirty talk was new but very appreciated by Dae-hyun. He wondered if this was set up beforehand by the two, as Jack reached down with his free hand and caressed Hana’s abdomen, or if it really was a spur of the moment thing. He couldn’t decide what turned him on more, his love getting Jack out of his comfort zone or her acting driving Jack feral.</p>
<p>Breathing deeply, Hana started to calm herself. “You could ravish me with that pipe every single day and I would still be tight as if it was my first time, you know that daddy.” She began, steeling herself and contracting her walls around Jack’s cock, giving him as much pleasure as she could while he took his time with her. “That thing would make anyone feel like a virgin to you.” A mischievous smile forming, she demanded, “I want you to ram the rest of that fat cock in me”.</p>
<p>Both men were taken aback by her sudden command, Dae-hyun paying close attention to the startled look on Jack’s face as he pondered his own response. “Are you sure? We haven’t done that before.” Dae-hyun was a bit disappointed at that, Jack had been so effortlessly dominant that this restraint frustrated him a little.</p>
<p>“C’mon ‘daddy-o’, I want to feel that fucking weapon slam against my womb. Stuff me to my breaking point with one slam so I’ll never forget it.” Hana said with such shamelessness that Dae-hyun retroactively agreed with Jack’s hesitation, as it put her into a position to beg for what she wanted. Dae-hyun’s heart was in his throat, watching Jack intensely as he waited for his response.</p>
<p>He never got a verbal response, Jack wordlessly pulled his hips back slightly before slamming the entire throbbing cock into her tight teen body.</p>
<p>“OH FUCK!” Hana screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring about what their neighbors undoubtedly would hear. Back hitting the bed as her arms gave out, an intense orgasm crashing through her body, squirting her fluids all over Jack’s abdomen. Both of her legs jerking ramrod straight as her toes curled to their utmost limits.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun never knew her to be a squirter, never had done so with him or Jack, but her fluids dripping off of her favorite DILF and staining the sheets underneath them left little doubt. Jack brought things out of his girlfriend that neither of them knew, but all three of them loved. As the soldier closed his eyes to endure Hana’s coiling walls, Dae-hyun stared unblinkingly at one of his favorite things that Jack could do to her; a small bulge forming where his dick ended. Seeing that for the first time was usually when he emptied his first load, but his earlier nut meant that he could last a little longer.</p>
<p>The former vigilante kept motionless, allowing the teen to attempt to gather herself, panting wildly as she tried to get control of her own body. “Oh my GOD, Jack.” Hana started, her lust for him dripping off how she uttered his name. “You made me squirt. You fucking made me squirt! I can’t believe I did that!” Looking at Dae-hyun for the first time in a while, she beamed at him. “You saw that, right Dae-hyun!?”</p>
<p>Tearing his gaze from her belly bulge, he met her stunned eyes. “I saw the whole damn thing, Hana. How couldn’t I, you must have squirted a liter.” Dae-hyun excitedly told his girlfriend, smiling at her due to this newfound knowledge.</p>
<p>Returning his smile, Hana ran her hand through her hair, trying to make herself a bit more presentable before facing Jack again. “Well Jack, I’m good now. Thanks for giving me the time to come down a bit. How about you get that amazing ass of yours moving and put my teen pussy in its place?” She half commanded, half teased while propping herself up with her elbows again.</p>
<p>Jack didn’t need to be told twice, grinning smugly before withdrawing his cock from her tight snatch. “Can’t turn that down, can I.” He answered before slamming into her, filling her up and knocking her on her back once again. Not stopping there, Jack continued his assault, ramming his hips against hers rhythmically. Keeping a leisurely pace as he held her ankle on his shoulder and her thigh up against his knee.</p>
<p>All three of their moans overlapped each other. A chorus of shared pleasure that drowned out the heavy, meaty slaps of Jack’s full balls against Hana’s ass. Each rough thrust shook Hana’s body back before getting pulled right back into place, her petite breasts bouncing widely despite their small size. The sight was always hypnotic to Dae-hyun, watching his lithe love’s body dominated by Jack’s larger form. Seeing that bulge every time he sheathed that massive cock of his into Hana, her body clearly was not designed to fit something that huge but neither of heeded what her body tried to tell them.</p>
<p>Hana was always a joy to watch when Jack got into a rhythm. Her hands desperately reaching out to grasp something, trying to grasp anything that could keep her grounded as her world quickly became Jack’s cock. Grabbing handfuls of the bedding, clawing at the mattress, desperately searching for a rock to keep her reality attached to.</p>
<p>And finally succumbing to the pleasure, her eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out as she failed utterly. Slurred chants of “Daddy” echoed around their hotel room and Dae-hyun’s own room, a reverent call to the man that gave her the best fucks of her life. And that promised to give her many, many more.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun could never believe how quickly his girlfriend fell apart when Jack got inside of her. How little time it took for Hana to become a drooling mess for her daddy. His own cock throbbed angrily, continuing to pump it with his hand in order to match Jack’s thrusts into his girlfriend’s cunt. He never felt more uninvolved in their sexual congresses than right now, usually near Hana, holding her hand or passionately kissing her as Jack rearranged her insides, but now he was hundreds of miles away. They were free to ignore him completely as they sinfully indulged in each other’s body.</p>
<p>A look flashed across Jack’s face, a look Dae-hyun and Hana were very familiar with. He stopped suddenly, grasping her leg that remained on the bed and roughly tugged it on his empty shoulder. The stoppage did not last long, the old soldier begun to aggressively fuck Hana, the fleshy slaps of his sack against her pert ass finally overwhelming their collective noises. As if the sound heralded a dominant male staking his claim, both Dae-hyun and Hana fell silent. Dae-hyun lost all restraint and he jerked himself off as fast as his hand could move, watching eagerly as his girlfriend grasped both of her hands behind Jack’s head, pulling herself off the bed so that her face was inches away from his.</p>
<p>This new position hid the sight of Jack’s cock reaming Hana’s pussy from Dae-hyun, only able to see his leg muscles at work. It allowed the earlier revelation to surge to the forefront of his mind, of Jack’s cock freed from its pink, latex prison and slamming against her cervix. His balls filled with his virile seed, ready to pump Hana’s fertile teen womb to its limits. That thought brought him close, painfully close, and was about to announce it before Jack shouted out, “I’m cumming! Where do you want it!”</p>
<p>It didn’t matter who Jack was talking to, Dae-hyun so absorbed in his own fantasy that he responded, “Inside! Cum inside of her!” Ignoring his usual want of seeing Hana’s face plastered with Jack’s seed.</p>
<p>Preparing himself, Dae-hyun jumped to his feet. Placing his phone on the bed while grabbing a tissue with his now free hand as he hunched over to watch the climax. Jack didn’t disappoint, slamming into her several more times before hilting himself fully, jerking his hips forward to match the spurts of his cum into the condom, beginning the group orgasm. Hana relinquished her hold on his head, throwing her arms back and grasping the bedding behind her as her back arched all the way, her body contorting due to the soundless orgasm currently wracking through her. The pressure from the condom ballooning against her innermost depths too much for the teen. The observer came right after, dumping his load into the piece of tissue paper as he too tried to keep silent, wanting to hear nothing else besides Jack’s masculine grunts filling both of their rooms.</p>
<p>They remained unmoving, happy to simply bask in the euphoria of their shared orgasm. Until Jack grasped both of Hana’s ankles, taking them off of his shoulders and placing them gently on the bed to his sides. Dae-hyun watched Jack begin to slowly pull his cock out of Hana, always amazed how hard it remained even after cumming, as his own cock was completely flaccid. The fantasy he concocted annoyingly shattered by the pink rubber appearing out from Hana’s depths, bunched up over halfway of Jack’s cock due to the balloon of semen at the end of it. Jack calmly pulled it off of his dick, tying it off at the end and, in accordance with Dae-hyun’s wishes, placed it directly on Hana’s abdomen.</p>
<p>Not even the weight of the condom stirred the pilot from her blissful stupor, sighing dreamily as she lay on the bed. Dae-hyun took that as a chance for an impromptu break, grabbing another tissue to clean himself up before bringing the soiled paper over to the trash. His phone left on the bed as he made his way to the small kitchenette. The green analog numbers on the stove vigilantly displayed the time, and Dae-hyun was surprised to see that only an hour had passed since the call began. Voices came through the speakers again, Hana and Jack conversing about something he couldn’t understand, Hana very clearly no longer passed out so Dae-hyun hustled back over to see what was happening.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun’s penis throbbed painfully at the sight, his body pumping blood into the spent organ. The camera had been moved much closer to the edge of the bed, Jack seated again on the edge of the bed with Hana sitting on his lap. Her legs on either side of his, her bare slit against the base of his still erect cock, clad again with a fresh condom. She looked so small compared to the old soldier, her head not blocking the entirety of Jack’s face so they could both stare into the camera.</p>
<p>“Well hello again my boyfriend.” Hana cheerfully began, slowly rubbing her mound against Jack’s tower of cock-flesh now that Dae-hyun could witness it. “I know that you usually get to decide how Jack fucks me, but…” a seductive grin flashed across her face before she continued, “Girls love to sit on their daddy’s lap.”</p>
<p>If he hadn’t came twice in the past hour Dae-hyun knew he would be hard as steel, Hana’s unbelievably perverse statement hit him in all the right areas. It must have done the same to Jack, his hands now seizing his girlfriend’s thin waist and his hips now following her movements.</p>
<p>“Mmmm so you liked that too daddy? You love having your girl sit on your lap?” Hana teased, leaning against the side of Jack’s chest, looking up to him with utter adoration. Her arm reached around his back to run her fingers through his now sweaty, white hair, helping to move his face towards her own. There must have been a hungry look in his eyes as Hana’s hips sped up and she bit her lip while staring into his eyes. “Like this too daddy? Spreading my tiny, teen, pussy with that fat cock of yours? Feeling how wet I am for my daddy’s THICK. HARD. DICK?”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” Dae-hyun groaned pitifully, trying to jerk his cock back to a full erection. His girlfriend being so unabashedly needy for this older man was the only thing that could get him hard again.</p>
<p>Jack tightened his grip on Dae-hyun’s love, his fingers making deep indentations on her tender skin. He was definitely getting ready to split Hana’s teen pussy in two again. Dae-hyun knew that this was his best chance to see his fantasy become reality. “Wait!” Jack and Hana looked back to where the objection came from, looks of surprise clear on their faces. Dae-hyun knew this wasn’t the best time to bring this up, that this needed everyone clear headed and not deep into their respective lusts. But he didn’t care, instead going through with his suggestion. “Are you guys okay with, uh, taking off the condom?”</p>
<p>There it was. He couldn’t take it back now, he just asked them if it was okay for Jack to fuck his girlfriend raw. And it brought out two entirely different reactions from them; Jack looked more confused, while Hana’s eyes went wide with her mouth hanging open. However there was something unique in her eyes, and Dae-hyun wanted it to be a glimmer of hope.</p>
<p>Letting out a shallow sigh, Jack began tentatively, “Ah you sure? We agreed when we began that I had to wear one.”</p>
<p>“If you and Hana are okay with it, I’m game.” He stood firm in his new suggestion, surprising himself a bit by matching Jack’s measured gaze.</p>
<p>Hana had yet to respond, currently she was looking down at Jack’s cock, wrapping her small hand around the condomless base as if imagining how it would feel in her. “Oh, I’m game.” She said, looking back at a estatic Dae-hyun when she agreed with the changes to their terms.</p>
<p>“Hana,” Jack started, sternly. “Aren’t you being reckless? You aren’t on the pill.” He sounded a tad annoyed, being forced into the voice of reason. Despite being her “daddy” he wasn’t too thrilled to always have to step into the actual role of a father.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun knew how this was going to go, once Hana made up her mind it was almost impossible to change it. “Jack, today is a safe day and in the morning you can go out and get me some morning after pills.” She countered, looking defiantly back at Jack using his actual name since this was a serious topic. “And besides, don’t you want to be the first guy to fuck D.va raw?”</p>
<p>“Can’t turn that down, can I?” Jack chuckled, giving into this sudden madness probably easier than he should have. “But since I’m being forced to go out in the morning, you’ll have to take off the condom.” He shifted his eyes to look back at the camera, “Besides, I think Dae-hyun might appreciate that more.”</p>
<p>He very much will, as he eagerly watched Hana nod her head in agreement, before she looked back down at the cock that was still spreading her lips. Reaching down, she pinched the top of the now offending rubber and began to languidly pull it off her daddy’s cock. Cooing as it began to rub against her slit, the latex rubbing pleasurably against her mound. Her eyes continued to widen at more and more of Jack’s cock being uncovered, as if she was realizing that she was removing one of the major restrictions in their relationship.</p>
<p>At last it was freed, Hana twirling the useless rubber before throwing it carelessly behind them. Jack took it as an invitation, grasping her hips and beginning to move her so he could sit her directly on his cock before Hana gave him a playful swat on the arm. “Mmm let me do it daddy, I want to be the one that slides that raw bitchbreaker into my defenseless teen pussy.”</p>
<p>Smirking, Jack acquiesced, keeping his hands on her waist but not exerting any of his strength. Hana fell back against his broad chest, giggling as she scooted herself further up his body, Jack leaning back to accommodate her movements. Dae-hyun wondered what she was up to before he realized that it was due to their size discrepancy. It would have been difficult for her to get Jack’s cock in her unless she moved up, and if to punctuate that thought his cock slapped against his abdomen, it now lay threateningly aimed at his girlfriend’s cunt.</p>
<p>Hana quickly grabbed it, not wasting any time as she wrapped her right hand around the middle, her small hand struggling to encircle the thick cock, before lining it up with her drooling hole. Just before she started to stuff herself with it, she looked back up at the camera. “Are you positive Dae-hyun? You want me to feel his leaking cockhead ram against my cervix without nothing to stop his cum flooding my womb?”</p>
<p>“Please Hana, I need you to take it so badly.” Dae-hyun begged, not caring about how desperate he sounded. His hand was already around his own semi erect cock, wincing as he pumped his overused member.</p>
<p>The pro gamer didn’t need to be told twice, reveling in her boyfriend’s desperation as she began to slide down Jack’s muscular chest, hand still aiming his dick into her core. She didn’t tear her eyes away from Dae-hyun’s, showing off how her face was wracked with pleasure as she used gravity to stuff herself with cock. The earlier pounding she received loosened her up, the hefty pole sliding in with much less resistance than before.</p>
<p>“How does it feel, Hana?” Dae-hyun prompted, trying to see if his girlfriend reporting how her bull’s cock felt could get him to one more orgasm.</p>
<p>She must have been a bit too enamoured with how her first raw cock felt in her, as it took her a few seconds to process what Dae-hyun asked her. “Mmm it’s… it’s so intense.” She began, trying to find the right words through the fog of pleasure currently blanketing her mind. “I can feel everything so much more clearly. His head dragging against my, oh fuck, my walls. Every vein crisscrossing that fat fuc-AHHHHH!” That train of thought was derailed when Jack’s cockhead kissed her unprotected cervix for the first time, gravity not stopping for her to catch her breath as the rest of it sheathed fully inside her, bulging her again.</p>
<p>“It’s… it’s- oh fuck! It’s so hot Dae-hyun, I can’t believe how much the condom robs the warmth of his cock.” She continued, eyes lidding and body fidgeting. “Even just sitting like this, I can feel it throb and pulse.” Dae-hyun watched as Hana adoredily caressed the bulge with her free hand, before she dropped the bomb he hoped she would. “I don’t know if I can stand not having my Daddy’s cock raw again.”</p>
<p>His hand furiously pumped along his half erect cock as his body immediately responded to his girlfriend’s scandalous words. His exhausted organ failed to receive enough blood in order to get hard again but Dae-hyun ignored that, simply watching his Hana twitch atop Jack’s cock, aggressively jerking himself off.</p>
<p>“God, you’re talking about how hot I am. You’re like a fucking furnace.” Jack groaned, grasping her waist again while slowly moving his hips to prod Hana’s cervix. The pleasure of her unobstructed walls tightening around his cock clear on his face. “It’s been years since I’ve been in a woman raw, I’d forgotten how great it feels.” The old soldier reminiscenced before looking back at the camera, “Have to agree with Hana on this, I don’t think I can go back to wearing a condom.”</p>
<p>“Uuuhhh fuck this is so hot, you never have to use protection again if you don’t want too.” Dae-hyun immediately acquiesced to their refusals, unconcerned with the possible dangers that raw sex entailed. Only caring about how Jack’s claim of never using protection with his girlfriend finally pushed his body over the edge, his hand stroking his still sore but fully erect penis.</p>
<p>As if spurred on by Dae-hyun’s acceptance, Jack began moving his hips faster, picking up speed until it was at his usual pace. Instead of him roughly grabbing her body and tugging Hana into place like before, Jack now intimately made love to the teen. Deep moans spilled from his mouth as he clearly enjoyed the new feeling of Dae-hyun’s girl being split open on his raw cock. He craned down his head, dragging his lips across Hana’s neck before giving her soft skin a broad lick. The slight salty taste created from their physical activities must have appealed to him, as he began to suck on her neck.</p>
<p>A soft gasp of surprise escaped from the pilot’s lips, surprised by the possessive action but by how that gasp turned to throaty moans she loved the sudden claiming of her neck. “Yeah daddy, give me a hicky. Force me to wear my MEKA suit to hide the fact that I have a lover.” Hana goaded, grasping the back of his head and holding him against her. “Maybe I’ll wear something low cut so no one can miss it. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Jack?” She began, “Us coming into the lobby together, arm in arm, me nuzzling into you while squeezing your arm tightly, showing off to whoever was in the lobby that I had a daddy and didn’t give a shit who knew?”</p>
<p>Dae-hyun knew that Jack would not like that at all, far too reserved to enjoy suddenly becoming an international sensation as D.va’s lover. But Hana’s expertly delivered dirty talk had its desired effect, her boyfriend’s hand pumping even faster and Jack’s hips picking up more speed. Hana’s free hand clasped on one of Jack’s grasping her waist, squeezing it as the pleasure began to mount. Eyes lidding, she leaned her against Jack’s, nuzzling him as he continued sucking on her neck.</p>
<p>The two men knew her signs, knew that she was close to cumming and Jack took full advantage. Doing something that Dae-hyun never saw him do before, transitioning from sucking to give the teen a rough bite on the nascent red mark on her neck.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Hana shouted, orgasming instantly from the unexpected stimuli to her sensitive neck and threw her head back, body convulsing as the pleasure surged through her.</p>
<p>Jack kept his cock fully lodged in her, not moving however as he allowed her to come down from her high. “Good girl.” He cooed directly into her ear, continually praising her as he moved his head so that Hana’s rested on his right shoulder. Dae-hyun watched closely, his girlfriend’s shuddering orgasm only providing more fuel to his desires and his hand was bringing him very close to his third orgasm.</p>
<p>With a breathy moan Hana pulled her head off of Jack’s shoulder, her face in a clear state of stupor, eyes unfocused and mouth open. As she looked at the camera, she began to move up and down Jack’s cock again. In her daze she didn’t move very much, but her attempt was all that mattered to Dae-hyun, watching his girlfriend ineffectively try to fuck herself on her daddy’s cock while he sat there motionless. Dae-hyun’s own cock was close to bursting, his hand almost a blur, he needed only a slight push.</p>
<p>“Mmmm don’t even think about pulling out, I need to feel my daddy’s cum in my teen womb.” Hana teasingly demanded of the older soldier, starting directly at the camera while she made her desires known.</p>
<p>With a pained grunt Dae-hyun came as hard as he could following the two earlier orgasms, which only amounted to a couple of weak spurts into his prepared tissue, Hana’s words finally pushing over the edge. He didn’t even bother to announce that he came, not wanting to disturb the magic he was witnessing. As his cock almost instantly went flaccid, he eagerly settled into his role of spectator, watching as Hana’s words also drove Jack into action. He took over for the dazed teen, holding her still while he began to thrust into her tight tunnel again.</p>
<p>Low moans poured out of the former professional gamer, with a slight increase in volume when Jack fully hilted himself. “Oh fuck me daddy, fuck your girl hard!” Hana begged, her previous teasing attitude gone as chasing that orgasmic high was more important than keeping that facade up. She tore her gaze away from the camera, reapplying her grip on the back of Jack’s head and turning his face to look directly at her’s. The two quickly lost themselves in each other’s eyes, mouths open as both of them moaned wildly while they enjoyed what the other’s body had to offer.</p>
<p>Even though Dae-hyun was utterly spent it didn’t stop him from intently watching Jack fuck his girlfriend. Instead of masturbating like his life depended on it he allowed himself to observe the passionate fucking he watched on his phone’s screen. How Jack’s thigh muscles tensed as he thrusted his cock in and out of Hana’s tight snatch, the massive thing absolutely soaked with his girlfriend’s juices. Dae-hyun’s heart soared as he looked at Hana’s face, the utter want clear as day on it, her eyes wide and mouth open as she stared unwaveringly into Jack’s eyes.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but be extremely pleased with himself. He almost couldn’t believe that he convinced both his girlfriend and her boss to give into their carnal desires, and now he got to experience it whenever he wanted too. It was a perfect pairing, the older, experienced, and extremely well hung man together with a younger, inexperienced woman. The older man helped her discover what she didn’t know about herself, and in turn he got to indulge in her young body.</p>
<p>Hana craned her head forward and kissed Jack, pulling Dae-hyun out of his self praise as he watched his girlfriend smoosh her lips against her boss. Flashes of her pink tongue escaped her clumsy attempts at locking lips, either trying to assert some control or to drive Jack to do the same. However her intent didn’t matter in the end, Jack electing to take the latter by shoving his tongue into her mouth. Muffled squeals filled their rooms, the young pilot obviously thrilled by having her mouth and pussy so completely filled, so completely dominated by the older man. Those squeals became more panicked as Jack picked up his pace.</p>
<p>Both Hana and Dae-hyun knew what his increased speed signaled, Jack was finally getting close after fucking the tight teen for a solid half hour. Dae-hyun could hardly believe how long Jack lasted in general, usually only cumming twice after Dae-hyun was finished long before and Hana was almost entirely exhausted. Jack’s right hand slid up from her hip before stopping at her right breast, cupping from below before giving it a slight squeeze. Her hand instinctively came up to grasp his much larger hand, not interfering how Jack expertly massaged her petite breast before tenting his fingers, using his calloused fingers to lightly pinch her nipple. The extra stimulation forced more moans from her, puffing her chest out to give her daddy better access to knead it.</p>
<p>Despite the very enticing sight of Jack playing with one of his girlfriend’s small breasts, Dae-hyun was fixated on Jack’s cock rapidly pumping in and out of Hana’s tight cunt. The generally low hanging nuts of Jack had ascended, no longer bouncing wildly due to the force of his thrusts, but instead primed to expel his seed. Dae-hyun has seen the older soldier cum enough to know that he was about to, the mechanic wondering if he would even bother to ask for permission before unloading in Hana’s unprotected pussy.</p>
<p>Such a thought was deeply arousing to him, mind racing at the implications and the possible danger of D.va getting her teen womb filled to the brim by a man almost 40 years older than her. That man’s hand suddenly shifted down from her breast to firmly grasp her waist, keeping her in place while he rolled his hips up, hilting himself fully in Hana’s pussy.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun couldn’t tear his eyes from the union of their genitals, ignoring the incredible chorus of moans and instead eagerly watched Jack’s fat balls throb and pulse in incredible definition as they pumped his seed into Hana’s fertile womb. A growing sense of frustration that he couldn’t last long enough to masturbate along with them but with the seconds stretching into a half of a minute of Jack shooting his load into his girlfriend tempered that feeling.</p>
<p>Once they finally subsided, Dae-hyun began to bother to pay attention to other things. How Hana moved her hand off Jack’s to tenderly cup the bulge caused by Jack’s cock lodged in her. The only eye visible to Dae-hyun rolled to the top of her socket, eyelids fluttering as her orgasm still crashed through her. Jack didn’t stop his assault on her mouth either, ramming his tongue down her throat while he held on to her waist to make sure that not a drop of his cum was wasted.</p>
<p>And there they remained for several minutes, the two mismatched lovers happy to sit unmoving, continuing to passionately make out with each other and barely came up for air. The mechanic’s eyes roamed over the entire scene, burning every detail he could into his memory so he would never forget it. How Jack’s hands went up to play with both of her breasts, gently caressing the petite orbs of flesh. How Hana aggressively kissed back against Jack after she came down from yet another mind emptying orgasm.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck me.” Dae-hyun gasped once he saw the first trace of Jack’s cum escape from the tight prison created from Hana’s vice like tunnel and the insane girth of the older soldier’s cock.</p>
<p>The first actual word spoken amongst the three in quite some time pulled Hana out of her blissful state, the international star releasing her grasp of Jack’s thoroughly sweaty hair and pulled back from their liplock. A thick strand of saliva stretched from their freed tongues, the impish teen wiggled her tongue to show it off to her boyfriend while staring at the camera. She leaned forward to whisper something into Jack’s ear, the secretive words must have appealed to him judging by the smug smile taking hold on his face. He leaned back onto the bed, shifting Hana so she was parallel with his body and the only thing visible to the camera was his cock, testicles and tree-trunk like legs.</p>
<p>Hana wasted no time in propping herself up with her arms on either side of Jack’s body, staring deep into the camera lens with her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her legs spread open before moving back up Jack’s torso, very slowly unstuffing herself of his massive dick. The added theatrics were entirely for Dae-hyun’s benefit and were greatly appreciated by him, he would have been disappointed if Jack just pulled out with little flair, the seed that they all finally agreed on her taking spilling out with him not being able to see it clearly.</p>
<p>With a meaty “thwap!” Jack’s cock slapped against his abdomen, finally freed from Hana’s tight pussy. It was completely gaped, thoroughly dominated by Jack’s beast of a dick. Dae-hyun brought his phone up to his face, it’s screen mere inches away from his eyes, desperately observing his girlfriend’s well fucked hole for any evidence of her boss’ load. There wasn’t much of a wait, the off white color liquid spilled out of her ruined hole and dripped on Jack’s cock. Hana didn’t even have to spread her pussy lips either, simply cooing as she felt the warm liquid seep out of her.</p>
<p>Dae-hyun never got a great look at the other man’s cum before, it was always hidden by the pink latex of a condom, and was not surprised at all by how thick and viscous it was, as it befitted a cock and balls the likes which Jack wielded. Due to how thick it was, he imagined that Jack’s sperm had to be incredibly virile. And the sheer amount of cum dripping out of Hana’s decimated cunt was a testament to how much those balls produced. Pain suddenly surged into his cock, his body reacting to this perfect sight the only way it knew how, by trying to pump blood into his, as of right now, useless penis.</p>
<p>The sight of another man’s cum oozing out of his girlfriend’s thoroughly fucked pussy was everything Dae-hyun thought it would be. Deeply arousing and completely transformative, the small idea of a fetish now exploded into a need, and he knew now that he didn’t want Jack to wear a condom ever again while fucking Hana.</p>
<p>Once the last of Jack’s seed left Hana’s body she smiled at the camera. “Well I certainly hope that D.va’s unbeaten streak doesn’t get broken and I end up pregnant.” She teased, trying to get one last rise out of her boyfriend.</p>
<p>The only thing she got was raucous laughter from the two men, Jack and Dae-hyun simultaneously agreeing with how bad that attempt at dirty talk was.</p>
<p>“Man, Hana,” Dae-hyun started, smiling at his girlfriend through the camera, “you are still way better at trash talking than whatever that was.” He teased back, enjoying the light blush on her face.</p>
<p>Hana puffed her cheeks out, preparing herself for a retort but was interrupted by Jack sitting up and moving her off his body. “I think this is a perfect time to wrap things up.” He said, taking advantage of the sudden levity to end things for tonight. “We need to get up early to catch our flight.” He continued, ignoring the grumbling gamer who’s hatred of early mornings was well known. What he didn’t know was that both of the young adults were taking furtive glances at Jack’s mystifyingly still hard cock, both of them stunned that he was still that erect.</p>
<p>After a short discussion, Jack had deferred the first shower to Hana and she wasted no time gathering her clothes and heading in. That reminded Dae-hyun about the possible fuck they had before calling him, but he tried to suppress that thought as he chatted with Jack. Dae-hyun always went out of his way to try and talk with Jack, refusing to allow him to just be a faceless guy who they called over to fuck Hana. And it was going quite nicely, beyond the gruff, drill sergeant-like exterior Jack was a kind and thoughtful person. Concerned with everyone at Overwatch to almost a worrying degree, Dae-hyun figured that he must have dealt with a lot of loss in the past. And that past was something that Jack wouldn’t talk about, even with the less distance between them now.</p>
<p>They continued their discussion until Hana emerged from the bathroom, cald in D.va branded pjs and drying her hair with a towel. “Yawn, I’m done in there, Jack.” Hana said, sleepily. Very clearly exhausted from the dicking she just took.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Jack stood up, stretching his arms behind and over his head. Such an act moved his hips forward, presenting his soft cock towards the barely legal teens, both of them unable to stop themselves greedily taking in how large and thick it was while soft. Not knowing if he did that purposely or not only added to their excitement, and as Jack strode over to the bathroom they eagerly followed the bouncing member with their eyes.</p>
<p>Hana plopped down on the edge of the bed facing the camera, continuing to run the towel through her damp hair. Dae-hyun took the time to simply watch her dry her hair, just to appreciate how stunningly beautiful she was. A warm feeling spreading throughout his chest as he told himself how lucky he was for the umpteenth time. However his curiosity about whether they fucked before calling him was eating away at him and he finally asked. “Hey Hana,” he began, not letting the deep brown eyes of his girlfriend distract him as they focused on the camera, “did you guys… You know. Do anything in the bathroom before calling me?”</p>
<p>Giggling, Hana stopped drying her hair and let the towel fall behind her. “No we didn’t Dae-hyun, that was just a little set dressing. Did you like it?” She explained and then asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah I did Hana. It was really hot actually.” Dae-hyun confessed, blushing slightly as Hana stood up and walked over to her phone on the tripod.</p>
<p>His girlfriend’s face filled his screen, Hana taking her own off of the tripod and flipping it over so she could see Dae-hyun’s face. “Good! I figured that you would. But I just want to be clear here, Dae-hyun.” She said, taking a serious tone. “Jack and I aren’t going to do anything behind your back. Remember, we agreed that any changes to what we allow have to be discussed and agreed with by everyone, right?”</p>
<p>“Thanks Hana.” He said, slightly relieved and disappointed at the same time. But he’d worry about that later, instead taking the time to talk to Hana, happily discussing what happened to them until Jack left the bathroom. They all said their goodbyes and Jack left Hana’s room to go back to his own room.</p>
<p>“I love you Hana.” A dopey smile plastered all over Dae-hyun’s face.</p>
<p>“I love you too!” Hana instantly replied, her own feelings towards her boyfriend easily visible.</p>
<p>They each wished each other a goodnight and Dae-hyun finally ended the call, lying on his bed and stared at the ceiling of his room. Mind full of possible ideas and fantasies as he tried not to think about how little sleep he was going to get tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well so it’s been a long time since I've poked my head in here.  I work in retail and let’s just say that working retail during the holidays, during a global pandemic was an experience.  Most of the time I'd just come home and be so mentally and physically exhausted that I'd do absolutely nothing.  But after the holidays I’m feeling a lot more interested in writing so I've been plugging away at some new things. </p>
<p>And as always any comments are extremely appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>